The day Harry Cunningham learnt his lesson
by Whovi10
Summary: Nikki has a very good start to her day but then she has to go to work. Harry learns a very valuable lesson.


**A case of writers block hit me whilst trying to write my other stories so I decided to do this 1 shot to see if it would go away. Needless to say it didn't and I was even more disheartened when I heard the news about Tom. **

**I wasn't going to upload this fic but SiWfan convinced me to do so. It's nice to know that there's always FanFiction to turn to if we need a good dose of Harry and Nikki.**

**Anyway, on with the story, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

/≈-SW-≈\

Nikki Alexander was having a good day. So far nothing had ruined her mood and it was just after lunch. After wakening up with a smile on her face she doubted that anything could go wrong.

It had been an unusual start to the day, with Nikki opening her eyes feeling very well rested even with ten minutes still to go before her alarm was due to go off. The sunlight streamed into her bedroom through a crack in the curtains and she could hear the birds singing in the trees just outside her window. That was certainly a good omen.

What was even better than that was the fact that she could actually enjoy her coffee with the extra ten minutes she had afforded herself. Usually she had to finish her first mug of the day in three big gulps while rushing out the door with her tongue on fire that left her unable to taste anything for hours afterwards. Today, Nikki was actually looking forward to her lunch.

Nikki started to get suspicious when the traffic on the road was not as hectic as normal but she quickly decided that the universe was being kind and didn't question it any further as she pulled into the Lyell centre car park.

Harry was sitting at her… their, desk when she walked in and flashed her a charming grin that set her heart fluttering. She recalled the DVD night they had had at her flat the previous night. It had been Harry's turn to pick the DVD and typically she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder whilst his arm rested on the back of the couch. She had been very tempted to drag it round her shoulders several times… if only!

Before Nikki could even open her mouth to say hello, Leo came out of his office to say there was a PM waiting for her, an elderly man who had died of seemingly natural causes. With a quick smile to Harry she skipped off in the direction of the cutting room to get the job done as quick as possible.

As lunchtime approached, Nikki was sitting at her desk finishing off the last of her paperwork. The PM on the old man had been straight forward so she had an opportunity to fill out the report to make sure she didn't end up behind.

Harry, on the other hand, was a completely different story. As usual he had left all his paperwork to the last minute and as a result, he had three separate cases to finish before the five o'clock deadline… that day. He had been grumbling non-stop all morning and it seemed that her good mood could not make Harry feel any better.

In order to distract Harry and make him feel better, Nikki decided to treat him to lunch. Maybe after a piece of chocolate fudge cake the happy-go-lucky Harry would return… or she hoped!

/≈-SW-≈\

Nikki had been right and for this she felt quite smug. Half way through lunch Harry's bad mood had started to crack and the jokes started to flow. She wasn't sure if they had gotten better or worse as time went on however. And she was quite worried about Harry's slight obsession with fruit; it seemed to be the main focus of most of his jokes. Oh well, she had just got Harry laughing again so she would just have to suffer in silence.

The sun was still shining as they walked down the street back towards the lab and small children were playing in the park as a cool breeze whipped around them.

As they passed a small shop, Nikki was caught by a strong craving for some chocolate that led her to drag Harry by his arm into the shop. Harry followed with little complaint but mumbled something about "pushy women."

Nikki's eyes scanned along the shelves filled with chocolate and sweets until she saw what she was looking for. Excited, she grabbed a tube of Rolo's and skipped off to pay for them. Harry stood beside her smirking as the woman behind the counter threw them confused looks.

Nikki was so looking forward to eating her Rolo's whilst sitting at her desk drinking coffee and playing solitaire. Harry remained silent for a change but his face fell as they walked to their desks and he saw the mountain of paperwork that still sat on his desk. Nikki turned on her computer to warm it up and went to make them coffee.

After wrestling with the coffee maker she returned to her desk and settled in to play some serious card games. As she was carefully unwrapping the paper around the chocolate the phone on her desk started ringing. She eyed it suspiciously and lifted the receiver, now battling with the wrapper with one hand. Her eyes lit up in triumph as she freed the chocolate, only half paying attention to what the person on the phone was saying. She lifted a Rolo to her mouth and then groaned, as she now understood what was being asked of her. She looked at the chocolate sorrowfully as she placed it back on the paper.

At this point Harry was staring at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. It morphed into a full-blown laugh as Nikki threw down the receiver and put her head between her hands and sobbed. She had been so looking forward to that chocolate.

"Harry…" she started.

"Nope, I know what you're thinking and its not going to happen. Do you see this pile of tortured trees sitting right here? Yes these, I have to get through them in three hours because if I don't I'll end up sleeping under they're leafy cousins in the park over the road if I don't! Be glad you have a case, look at that glorious weather." He said.

/≈-SW-≈\

"Look at that glorious weather he said!" mocked Nikki as she squelched her way to her locker, looking for a change of clothes and some dry footwear. Before leaving, Nikki had said she would give Harry she last Rolo if he promised not to eat the chocolate while she was away. She just hoped for his sake that he had stuck to his word, because after the case that she just had, God help Harry if there was no chocolate for her to eat.

When Nikki woke up this morning she doubted that she would need an umbrella because the weather outside was lovely. Well… she seriously regretted that decision when she was standing over the dead body and the heavens decided to open themselves right on top of her. Two minutes after that she came to the conclusion that a t-shirt and skinny jeans along with 2 inch high heels was not ideal to be wearing whilst standing in a soggy field and being drowned by the torrential downpour that seemed to be centred on just the field she was standing in.

Just as Nikki reached her locker Harry walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. His face reflected a mixture of hilarity, concern and uncertainty but glee was the dominant emotion. A chuckle escaped him and Nikki whirled around, the look on her face just daring Harry to say something. Because of this he promptly turned around and headed straight for his desk.

Nikki decided to take a shower to de-stress and remove all the muck and grime that she was caked in. It took twenty minutes to detangle her hair and by the end she was looking forward to a fresh cup of coffee and finally eating her Rolo's. Ten minutes later she was dressed in jogging bottoms and a loose t-shirt and was off to find her chocolate.

As she walked through the doors and approached her desk she discovered that her chocolate was nowhere to be found. She started getting annoyed when she also could not find Harry anywhere near his desk.

Nikki heard a rustling behind her and she slowly turned on her heel to find Harry standing behind her looking sheepish. He slowly reached out his hand and produced one Rolo. When he smiled his teeth were covered in Carmel and chocolate. He took one look at her and started running. Screams of "HARRY" could be heard echoing in the corridors.

A shriek and a dull thud quickly followed.

That was the day Harry learned never touched another chocolate of Nikki's again!

/≈-SW-≈\

**What do you think? Please review! **


End file.
